Yagami
by Arshavin
Summary: Aventuras de los Yagami: todo lo que le puede pasar a una familia ya les ha pasado a la familia más querida de Digimon. CH1: Después de enfrentarse a sus problemas en el Digimundo, Taichi tiene que afrontar los del Mundo Real en su vida cotidiana: los estudios, la familia, los amigos... incluso el amor... ¡PERO LA GRAN MORALEJA DE YAGAMI-SAMA ES QUE NO HAY NADA MEJOR QUE EL HUMOR!
1. Chapter 1

En una de las primeras tardes de primavera donde el sol se escondía poco a poco entre los árboles de cerezo, vagaba la triste figura de un chico de cabellos alborotados y piel morena que recién estaba empezando el último curso de primaria. Caminaba con pasos torpes y la cabeza gacha, estaba claro que no era su día. Sin darse cuenta, llegó al conjunto de apartamentos en donde tenía su hogar, alzó la mirada y suspiró pesadamente para después dirigirse hacia los elevadores.

Yagami Taichi llegó a la puerta de su casa. Por un instante se le olvidó todo el mal que había pasado en el día al ver a su madre (Susumu) y a su hermana (Hikari) en la puerta. Ambas llevaban pijama y se les veía preocupada. Extrañado, Taichi se acercó a ellas y preguntó qué había pasado.

—La abuela —respondió Kari, resentida.

—¿Qué ha hecho la abuela esta vez?

—Pues… —empezó a decir Hikari— se cagó encima en el salón, intentaba irse al cuarto de baño pero volvió a cagarse encima en el pasillo y en la entrada del cuarto de baño hizo lo mismo. Por cada cagada, la soltó fuera y… la casa está llena de caca y huele fatal. Papá la está limpiando…

Tai se quedó estupefacto, sin palabras, y no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrir la boca poco a poco para musitar:

—La… abuela… es un animal.

—Bueno, Tai —dijo su madre—. Aquí tienes un pequeño almuerzo hasta que papá termine.

Susumu le dio una barrita de chocolate envuelta en su envase. Tai la tomó y la miró con detenimiento durante unos segundos, con un rostro desenfadado.

—No sabré Lengua, pero esto y no comer nada son claros sinónimos.

—Pues entonces no te la comas —Yuuko se la quitó de las manos y se la dio a Kari.

La pequeña Yagami no sabe qué hacer con la barrita en las manos y mira hacia un lado y a otro, hasta que ve a Miko, el gato de la familia, y se lo coloca en la boca. Miko la tomó y la llevó hacia el borde del balcón y la arrojó.

De la residencia de los Yagami, salió una señora baja y regordeta, aparentemente de unos setenta años de edad, pelo rubio y con moño, y parecía tener cara de estreñida mientras salía hacia el exterior. Los tres Yagami se quedaron mirándola con cara de circunstancia.

—Argh... No tenía tanta mierda en la barriga desde que tuve a tu hermano —soltó la señora, basta.

—Mamá, no digas burradas… —replicó Susumu.

—¡Abuela Kurai! —chilló Hikari— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —asintió la abuela. Luego se dirigió hacia su hija con una cara exigente— La cena.

—Mamá, pero si no son ni las dos de la tarde…

—Da igual, quiero comer.

Nada más terminar aquella frase, la puerta del apartamento volvió a abrirse violentamente y de allí salió una silueta humana que parecía llevar un traje de buzo y un desatascador en la mano derecha. Susumu y Hikari se abrazaron y gritaron de terror ante tal escena, mientras que Tai y Kurai observaban aquello con indiferencia. La silueta se quitó aquel casco de buzo con la mano izquierda y de ahí se reveló un hombre de pelo castaño, de alta estatura, unos treinta y ocho años de edad y con gafas. Parecía bastante enfadado.

—¡¿Después de todo esto quieres recargar aún más tu arma?!

—¡Yuuko! —exclamó Susumu.

—¡Papá! —exclamaron también al unísono Tai y Kari.

—Vaya, sigues vivo —observó Kurai, con cierta decepción en sus palabras.

—¡GORDA! ¡PARA CAGAR VETE AL VÁTER! —soltó el señor Yagami, histérico.

—Calla `blandengue´, cagaré donde me dé la gana —replicó Kurai, con cierta chulería.

—¡Serás…!

—Tranquilo… —tranquilizó Susumu a su marido, poniéndole una mano sobre su hombro— ¿Ya terminaste de limpiar?

Yuuko logró relajarse y cerró los ojos.

—No. Me falta el cuarto de baño, hay de mierda hasta la tapa. Alguien lo tendrá que desatascar.

—Papá, no se dice mierda: se dice caca —corrige Kari, con una sonrisa.

—Se dice MIERDA, de las marrones que se cagan y huelen peste —ratificó la abuela, como si estuviera dando una clase de vocabulario.

—¡¿Pero que mierda de influencia le das a la niña?! —le gritó en la cara Yuuko a su suegra.

Mientras la abuela y el padre se echaban chispas con la mirada, Hikari los miraba a intervalos con una cara llorosa mientras gemía «¡Caca, papá!». Esta lamentable y patética escena se disipó cuando Susumu dio un paso adelante y puso al fin un poco de orden.

—¡Qué influencia le estáis dando los dos! —gritó la ama de casa.

—Lo siento… —Yuuko se echó una mano a la cabeza, en señal de arrepentimiento por su comportamiento.

—Debería darte vergüenza. Encima de que eres su padre —dijo Kurai, con todo el desprecio que pudo.

Yuuko se intentó lanzar contra Kurai, pero Susumu lo detuvo agarrándole de los antebrazos. El hombre le chillaba de todo, desde amenazas de muerte hasta insultos. Taichi, un poco atónito, levantó la mano inocentemente.

—Eh… he vuelto del colegio.

—¡Ooh! ¡Mi Tai ha vuelto del cole! —Kurai fue hacia Tai, y éste antes de que pudiera hacer nada ya estaba siendo aplastado por su abuela.

—¡Abuela… me haces daño…! —decía Tai a ratos debido por su asfixia.

—Perdona —Kurai soltó a Tai y éste se tiró al suelo, echándose sus manos al cuello para moderar las molestias y respirar con menos dificultad.

Ante toda aquella situación, la presencia de alguien más entre ellos que no se notó hasta ahora ya era un hecho: La vecina estaba totalmente estupefacta, sin palabras, ante todo el circo que se había montado en la puerta de la familia Yagami. La mujer no podía articular palabra y temblaba como si la amenazaran de muerte.

—Eh… Señora Yagami, la… circular…

—¡Ah! —Susumu tomó la circular— Gracias.

La vecina retrocedió dos pasos atrás, con una cara de pánico, y en cuanto pudo echó a correr a toda prisa. Kurai siguió con la mirada a la vecina hasta que se pudo perder de vista.

—Esa seguro que va a divulgar tu espectáculo por toda la vecindad.

—¡Por tu culpa! —le grita Yuuko.

—¡Ha sido por culpa de los dos! —espeta Susumu.

Tai seguía observando todo con cara de circunstancia.

—Bueno, con vuestro permiso, me voy a mi cuarto. Adiós a todos.

Tai cogió el camino hacia la puerta de su casa. Todos se quedaron mirando cómo Tai se mete en el apartamento. Yuuko se tocó su barbilla con la mano, pensativo.

—¿Qué irá a hacer?

—Pues qué va a hacer, ir a su cuarto —soltó Kurai, toda basta.

—No, abuela —dijo Kari, preocupada—. Es raro. A estas horas suele estar viendo la tele conmigo.

—Tengo que poner la lavadora, hay muchas cosas que tienen que lavarse —anunció Susumu, metiéndose en el interior de la casa.

—¡Voy a subir a ver lo que está haciendo Tai! —dijo Hikari, contenta, pero alguien la detuvo agarrándola de atrás.

—Voy contigo —dijo la abuela. La pequeña asintió y ambas se metieron para dentro en dirección al cuarto de Tai y Kari (compartían habitación).

Yuuko se quedó completamente solo en los pasillos, algo que lo molestó bastante. Tanto que daba pisotones en el suelo conforme iba acercándose a su vivienda.

Hikari y Kurai se dirigieron a la habitación de Taichi y Kari. Para procurar no ser delatados, pegaron la oreja a la puerta para oír lo que hacía. Pasados treinta segundos, Kari destapó su oído y se dirigió a su abuela.

—Entremos sigilosamente sin hacer ruido —Kari giró el pomo de la puerta poco a poco sin emitir un sonido.

A continuación, entraron de puntillas sin que Tai se diera cuenta. A primera vista, parecía que Tai estaba escribiendo algo en un cuaderno. Todo iba según lo planeado hasta que el timbre sonó y ambas cayeron al suelo del susto. Tai giró su indiferente rostro hacia su abuela y hermana, que seguían tiradas en el suelo. Al suceder esto, Kari rápidamente se puso de rodillas y esbozó una nerviosa sonrisa.

—Ah… ¡Hola, nii-san! —exclamó, haciendo una reverencia.

—¿Qué tal, Tai? —se levanta del suelo con dificultad.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí? —preguntó Tai, imaginándose lo que ocurría.

—Ehm… —Kari miró a todos lados, en busca de una excusa— ¡Íbamos a abrir la puerta!

—No hay que pasar por la habitación para abrirla —ratificó Tai, con obviedad.

—Íbamos a ver que estabas haciendo —confesó Kurai, con normalidad. Hikari la miró por lo bajo, molesta, y se echó una mano a la cabeza.

—Bien, abuela…

Tai miró a una y a otra respectivamente, enfadado, y se levantó.

—Fuera de aquí —espeta con agresividad.

Las dos no tuvieron otra que salir de la habitación, con cierto remordimiento y, además, muchas ganas con saber qué estaba haciendo. Manejaban la posibilidad de que estuviera estudiando, pero debido a que eso era prácticamente imposible, querían saberlo.

El timbre volvió a sonar.

—¡Mamá!

—¡A ver quién coño es el que nos ha jodido todo el espionaje! —refunfuñó Kurai, dirigiéndose a la puerta. La abuela miró por la mirilla y pareció como si se enfureciera más— Cómo no —La abrió—: la pelirroja.

Resultó ser Sora la que llamaba, que con una sonrisa radiante podía llenar de optimismo a toda una empresa en plena quiebra.

—¡Hola, señora!

—Qué —preguntó Kurai, descarada y de mala gana, apoyándose en la puerta.

Sora se quedó sorprendida ante tal recibimiento de la abuela. Empezó a pensar que no habría tenido un buen día la mujer, pero decidió no preguntarle nada e ir directamente a lo que iba. Volvió a sonreír y miró a los ojos a Kurai.

—Venía para saber si está Taichi en casa.

—No está.

—Ah… ¿sabe dónde puedo encontrarlo?

—No, y si lo supiera no te lo diría.

Sora no sabía que hacer en ese momento, hasta que por alivio salió Hikari de sorpresa por debajo de las piernas de su abuela.

—¡Hola, Sora!

—¡Hola, Kari! —saludó la pelirroja.

—Vete a tu casa —exigió Kurai.

—¿Por qué iba a irse a su casa? —preguntó Kari, mirando a su abuela y enarcando una ceja.

—Porque me da la gana.

—¡Mamá! —regañó Susumu, desde la cocina, con una voz.

—¡Vale, que haga lo que quiera, pero que no toque mi pata de jamón! —dijo Kurai, metiéndose para adentro ante las desconcertadas miradas de Sora y Hikari.

—No es tuya, mamá, es de todos —reponía Susumu.

—¡Y una mierda! —Ya se escuchaba su grave voz a lo lejos.

A Sora se le veía algo asustada.

—Eh… vine en un mal momento, ¿verdad?

—No, pasa. Mi hermano está en su cuarto —Hikari la sonrió y le señaló un camino.

—Ah, ¿pero no estaba fuera? —la sigue.

—No. Mentiras de mi abuela.

—Comprendo…

Llegaron a la habitación. Kari abrió la puerta y Sora entró, dándole las gracias a la castaña mediante un ademán y cerrando la puerta. Tai aún no se había dado cuenta de nada.

—¡Hola de nuevo! —saludó Sora, fuerte.

Tai se sobresaltó tanto que casi se cayó de la silla. Luego se giró molesto para ver quién le había interrumpido de esa forma tan radical.

—¡Joder! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No quedamos en que te recogía yo?

—Sí, bueno, pero he estado pensando en eso de que ibas a dejar el fútbol... y no lo voy a permitir.

—Ya... ¿y qué vas a hacer?

—Voy a darte clases particulares.

Tai empezó a reírse a lo descarado cuando Sora dijo esas últimas palabras. La chica lo observaba molesta, porque no pretendía contar un chiste ni nada parecido.

—¡Si no quieres mi ayuda no tienes por qué aceptarla! —Sora desvió la mirada hacia el lado opuesto. Tai ya echaba sus últimas carcajadas, secándose sus lágrimas.

—Venga, anda. Que era broma, pero tú no puedes ser mi profe.

—¿Y eso por qué? Si he sacado notable en el curso pasado.

—Bueno... es que me da algo de corte que tu me des clases. Van a pensar que soy tontito o algo parecido.

—Primero: no tiene por qué enterarse nadie. Segundo: el que se ría de eso si es tontito. Tercero: ¿quieres o no?

—Hm..., me lo pensaré de aquí a mañana por la mañana.

—Yo que tú ni me lo pensaba. Pero bueno, haz lo que quieras.

—Está bien, lo que tú digas —le daba la razón Tai, entre risas— Espérame en el salón, que voy a ponerme la equipación y esas cosas. Ahora vengo.

—Vale, no tardes.

Sora abrió la puerta y tuvo que echarse atrás para que Kari y Kurai no acabaran aplastándola. Las dos se levantaron lentamente, lamentándose de dolor, y Tai las miraba con el cejo fruncido.

—¡¿Otra vez vosotras dos espiando?! —gritó Tai. Las dos al instante se levantaron al oírle.

—Eh… hola chicos… —sonrió Hikari. No sabía ni qué hacer ni qué decir en ese momento.

—Ya podrías tener más cuidado, pelirroja —se quejó Kurai.

—¡No la llames así! —le espetó Tai.

—Pero hijo, tú tienes que juntarte con… no sé… niños más acordes contigo.

—Ella es acorde conmigo, por si no lo sabías.

—Ya le gustaría —musitó Kurai, mirándola de reojo.

El castaño mostró una actitud muy molesta, cogiendo su equipación de fútbol y metiéndola dentro de la mochila. Luego cogió de la muñeca a Sora y se la llevó hacia la salida.

Una vez salieron y andaran por las calles de Odaiba con total tranquilidad, Sora miró hacia atrás preocupada y se dirigió a Tai, inquieta.

—¿Le caigo mal a tu abuela?

—No lo creo. Es su carácter.

Pasaron diez minutos y llegaron a los vestuarios. Ahí se cambiaron y se dirigieron directamente al campo de fútbol con todos los componentes del equipo. Llegó una persona que aparentaba tener unos cincuenta años para adelante, calva y con un chándal rojo con pequeñas rayas blancas que distinguían los colores del Odaiba FC.

—Buenas tardes, muchachos —saludó el señor.

—Buenas tardes, Míster —devolvieron todos el saludo con una reverencia hacia su entrenador.

—Este domingo jugamos los octavos de final. Debemos prepararnos. El Saitama tiene jugadores de bastante calidad. Pero podemos ganarles y superar la eliminatoria si nos esforzamos y trabajamos en equipo. Bien, empezaremos con un calentamiento suave. Yamada, tú serás quien lo dirija.

Un chico que había entre los casi veinte jugadores del equipo hizo gesto de OK con el dedo pulgar. El joven, de la edad de Tai a simple vista, era de piel muy morena, de cuerpo atlético y de un pelo color chocolate oscuro. Podría tener perfectamente la misma altura que Matt.

—Voy a mi despacho a por el plan de hoy. Seguid las instrucciones de Yamada —el entrenador se retiró hacia el interior de un cuartel que había cerca de allí.

—¡Bueno, venga, señores! ¡Empezamos con estiramientos de cuadriceps! ¡Treinta segundos!...

Una vez hubiera terminado el calentamiento, vuelve Kitamoto con instrucciones en las manos. Les colocó a cada uno en una posición e hicieron un pequeño partido de entrenamiento en el cuál Tai ni hizo gala de su mejor versión de juego. Falló innumerables ocasiones y al pasar lo hacía con mucha torpeza. Todos tenían constancia del mal juego de Tai pero en especial Sora era la que más lo notaba.

El partido llega a su fin.

—Se acabó el partido. Estoy muy orgulloso del equipo suplente. Han sabido demostrar que cuentan para el equipo. Respecto al equipo titular, he visto muchos fallos en la punta de ataque. Tai, quiero que tu estado de forma mejore.

—Sí, señor... —afirmó Tai, cabizbajo.

—Esto es todo por hoy, nos vemos mañana a la misma hora. Que paséis una buena noche.

Todos los jugadores se despidieron del entrenador y se fueron por diferentes direcciones hablando entre ellos. Kitamoto se dirigió hacia la sala de documentos y se puso a buscar entre los estantes, buscando entre el papeleo alguna hoja.

—Señor, ¿podemos hablar?

—¿Hm? —Kitamoto dio una vuelta— Vaya, eres tú, Tai. ¿Qué deseas?

—Bueno... no es fácil de decir...

—Te he visto bastante raro hoy. No sueles jugar mal ni en los entrenamientos.

—Me han pedido que deje el fútbol por asuntos académicos y... me tengo que dar de baja.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser!

—Me temo que sí —Taichi bajó la cabeza.

—Bueno, ya verás cómo se soluciona esto. Vete a tu casa y descansa. Nos vemos mañana.

—Vale. Espero traerle buenas noticias...

—Y no te preocupes, lo solucionaremos. Y en el caso de que tuvieras que dejarlo, sería una perdida irreparable.

—Gracias, señor. Nos vemos.

Acto seguido, Tai agarró su maleta y echó una mirada nostálgica al vestuario, como si fuera la última vez que lo fuera a ver. Luego marchó hacia la salida del polideportivo, pero no pudo marcharse sin antes voltearse y echarle una profunda mirada al estadio en el que había entrenado durante tantos años. Allí había reído y llorado; en una frase, ahí había crecido. Taichi cerró los ojos al abandonar el lugar y dejó asomar una lágrima por su ojo derecho.

—Vas a aprobar el examen. No tendrás que dejar el equipo.

Sora estaba apoyada a una farola, con los ojos cerrados. Tai la miró por unos segundos con sorpresa, pero luego se secó la lágrima que había salido de su ojo y partió hacia delante, pasando en frente de Sora y simplemente dedicándole un "adiós". El castaño siguió su camino hacia casa por la avenida, dejando a Sora con la misma pose en la que se la encontró. Hasta que no estuvo el chico a una distancia considerable, la chica no se decidió por mirarlo, con una cara descompuesta en lágrimas.

Taichi siguió hacia adelante, por el camino pensando en innumerables cosas, hasta que llega al parque donde él había ido a jugar con sus amigos muchas veces. Casi caía la noche, pero a pesar de ello entró en el parque y se sentó en el primer banco que pilló. Taichi ve dibujados en el cielo, en forma de nube, los rostros del Fujiyama-sensei, de su Susumu, de Kitamoto-sama, de Sora… y el de Peña-sensei.

—¿Qué pinta ése en mis pensamientos? —Taichi agitó su cabeza.

—Parece que te ha chocado nuestro encuentro, Taichi.

¿Alguien más estaba allí? No sólo había alguien más, sabía de quién era esa voz. Giró su rostro rápidamente y observó a quién tenía justo al lado.

—¡¿Sensei?!

—Hum, ¿vienes de uno de tus últimos entrenamientos con tu equipo? ¿O piensas recitarle un poema a Takenouchi como confesión de amor? —dijo Peña-sensei.

—¿Le doy mi opinión? Usted chochea —tajó Tai, y gira su rostro molesto.

El profesor comienza a reír a carcajadas limpias.

—Me gusta tu sentido del humor, pero aún soy muy joven como para chochear.

—En mi opinión, creo que ya lleva chocheando un tiempo.

—Aún me quedan unos añitos más de conciencia sana. ¿Esperas a alguien?

—No, me iba a mi casa, pero si usted quiere algo…

—Andaba buscando a alguien a quien invitar a un plato de fideos. Ya que te he encontrado, ¿me acompañarías?

—¿En serio que no me estaba buscando para ir con usted expresamente? —Taichi lo miró feo.

—Si insinúas lo que creo, no me gustaría entrometerme en esa bonita relación romántica que tienes con Takenouchi. No temas.

—¡Por tercera o cuarta vez! Sora y yo somos amigos y compañeros. Es como si yo digo que usted tiene relaciones con la señorita Pepsuki… —en ese momento, Tai se arrepintió de hacer aquella comparativa y puso una cara de completo asco.

—Pues no tiene mal cuerpo.

Tai se cae de boca al suelo.

—U-usted tiene el gusto en el culo —Tai se levantó con una tirita ya puesta en la frente

—Es muy natural que dos hombres hablen de mujeres y todo eso, pero ¿no sería mejor mientras comemos un buen plato de fideos en el estanco?

—Mi madre me estará preparando la cena.

—Ya he ido a tu casa y he cancelado tu cena. No te preocupes —Peña le guiña un ojo.

—¿De verdad que nos hemos encontrado por mera coincidencia del destino o me has perseguido desde que salí de mi casa?

—En serio, aun no me puedo creer que el Stefanov ese os marcara un gol, con lo buenos que sois.

—… usted es un poco descarado, ¿verdad? —se levanta junto al profesor y comienza a caminar a su lado.

—Todas las personas tenemos algo de picardía, ¿sabías?

—Pues si todos somos como usted, creo que la llevamos clara…

Alumno y profesor caminaban el estrecho de la calle en la ciudad de Odaiba mientras hablaban de sus temas. Las presiones siempre afectan en el estado anímico de una persona. Cuando uno se siente presionado, normalmente siempre hace las cosas con mayor dificultad, lo que no le permite hacer sus labores correctamente. No obstante, quizás es la propia presión lo que le dejó sin forma, es más que probable...


	2. Chapter 2

¿Qué quiere ese profesor? ¿Por qué se ha tomado la molestia de seguirme y de invitarme a cenar? No lo entiendo. Ha llegado a ir a mi casa a decirle a mi madre que no me haga la cena, luego también ha estado presenciando el entrenamiento de mi equipo y ahora quiere invitarme. Si lo que quiere es convencerme para que le pida salir a Sora, va de listo. ¿Quién se ha creído que es? Encima es extranjero. ¡Dios, qué tortura! En fin, si él es el que suelta los dineros… no voy a decirle que no.

8:00 PM, centro de Odaiba. En un estanco de fideos.

—Ponga un poco más, jefe —dijo Juan Peña.

—En seguida, señor —el cocinero le puso otra copa de sake a su cliente.

Taichi ya se había terminado el plato de fideos.

—Qué bueno estaba… —acariciando su barriga, satisfecho.

—¿Ya estás lleno? —preguntó el profesor— Pero si aún no hemos empezado. ¡Jefe, ponga otro plato de fideos para el chico!

—¡En seguida!

—Bueno, gracias… —agradeció Tai, encogido de hombros.

El dependiente no tardó en traer el plato de fideos y se lo puso a Tai. Éste agarró los palillos y se puso a comer el siguiente plato mientras el profesor también tomaba del suyo. Taichi lo miró y se le ocurrió preguntar:

—Todo está muy bueno y todo eso, sensei. Pero —se detuvo— ¿a qué se debe?

—¿Necesito un pretexto invitar a un alumno a fideos? —Peña siguió comiendo.

—Conociéndolo el mismo día, sí.

—En fin, me has pillado —dejó de comer mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

Tai se puso a golpear con los dedos la barra mientras mostraba una actitud pesada.

—¿De qué quería hablar?

—Diversas cosas.

Taichi suspiró.

—Qué diversas cosas…

Juan Peña le dio un trago a su sake y miró hacia el frente.

—Me he enterado de tu estado académico actual —Tai no contestó a éso—. Estás en una situación extrema, según me dicen.

—Eso no es asunto suyo.

—Uf, ojalá y tuvieras razón. Pero, lamentablemente, —lo mira— soy tu profesor, y como tal mi deber es guiarte.

El chico bajó la cabeza, sin nada con lo que responder. El profesor prosiguió.

—También me he enterado de que el profesor Fujiyama va a hablar con tus padres para que dejes el fútbol si no apruebas el examen de Matemáticas que habrá próximamente… —Peña giró su mirada fugazmente hacia él y le posó una mano sobre su hombro— Tienes que aprobar ese examen.

El castaño lo miró sorprendido y consecuentemente bajó la cabeza.

—Eso es algo que queda prácticamente imposible.

—Nada es imposible en este mundo si se le echa agallas y esfuerzo. Tenlo por seguro —dicho esto, retiró su mano.

La verdad es que no le había dado una buena primera impresión aquel profesor, pero con esa charla que estaban teniendo, Taichi se sentía mejor. Sentía fluir en él la ayuda ética y moral que le estaba proporcionando su nuevo profesor. Tai estuvo a punto de conjuntar las sílabas que forman la palabra "gracias", pero en ése momento una mano se posó en su hombro por detrás.

—¿Tai? —dijo una voz conocida.

Taichi se giró para ver quién podía ser. Se encuentra con un hombre que podría rondar de los veinticinco a los treinta años. Iba vestido con una ropa vulgar y corriente, y llevaba encima una bolsa colgada. Tenía el pelo castaño y corto, con sus mismos ojos. El hermano mayor Yagami sabía quién era.

—¡Tío Masashi!

—¡Qué tal, granuja! —Masashi le alborotó el pelo más de lo que lo tenía con la mano.

—Más o menos —respondió.

—¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Eh… con un amigo... —mintió Tai.

—¿Ah, sí? —Masashi se asomó para observar al profesor comiendo de su plato, enarcó una ceja y se frotó los ojos con los puños— ¡¿Juan?!

Peña giró su vista y miró sorprendido a Masashi.

—¡Masashi!

Ambos se abrazaron y se dieron la mano ante la estupefacta mirada de Tai.

—¡¿OS CONOCÉIS?!

—Coincidimos en el Taller de Literatura, en Viena —explicó Masashi— ¿Cómo te va?

—Bien, soy profesor de Kanji y Literatura de Taichi, sobrino tuyo por lo visto…

—Sí, sí. ¿Y cómo le va? ¿Se esfuerza o no?

—No, la verdad —se sinceró el profesor.

—Vaya… —Masashi miró molesto a Tai— ¿Sigues tirándote a la buena vida?

—En este momento, precisamente, no —respondió el más joven.

—Le anda mal con la novia, ya sabes —bromeó Peña.

—¡Cállate, viejo imbécil! —gritó Tai.

—Mm… Me vas a perdonar, Juan, pero me ha gustado esa frase que te ha dedicado mi sobrino —Masashi cogió una libreta y anotó.

—¿A qué te dedicas ahora? —Peña se sentó junto a Masashi.

—Pues estoy de mangaka, intentando hacer realidad mi sueño. Pero parece que mis últimos proyectos no han gustado mucho… —dijo algo desanimado.

—Bueno, vamos a ahogar las penas y un día de esto nos vamos de putas.

—¿De… qué? —preguntó Tai, estupefacto.

—Me apunto —dijo el cocinero.

Los tres se quedaron mirando al cocinero.

—Era una broma —aclaró Juan al cocinero.

—Ah… —el hombre reanuda su trabajo.

Durante un largo periodo de tiempo, que abarca desde media a una hora, Masashi y Peña no paraban de hablar de literatura y bellas artes. Ambos parecían divertirse, pero Tai no se distraía en absoluto, y estaba que casi se dormía en la propia barra. Así que con ojeras y todo, miró su reloj para saber la hora.

—Me aburro… y encima tengo sueño. No sé para qué he venido —el chico mira con rencor a Peña y a su tío.

—… ¡Desde luego! Ese cuadro me tomó mucha inspiración en una de mis obras —comentó Masashi, siguiendo una conversación anterior con Juan.

—No daría mucho resultado entonces —dijo Juan.

—La verdad es que no… _Shonen Jump*_ me renegó la historia.

—Ya llegarán mejores resultados, hombre.»

—Eso espero —a Masashi se le ocurrió echar un vistazo a Tai—. ¿Qué tal, Tai? ¿Por qué no te unes a la charla?

—Como si supiera de las frikadas de las que habláis.

—No son frikadas, Taichi. Son cultura. Te darás cuenta con el tiempo —dijo el profesor.

—Bah —bufó Tai, poniéndose en pie— Me voy a casa.

Masashi miró la hora.

—¡Vaya, se ha pasado el tiempo volando!

—Y que lo digas. Es una pena que mañana haya que madrugar —señaló Juan.

—Enhorabuena por haber vuelto al Mundo Real —dijo Tai, caminando con las manos llevadas a la nuca.

—Espera, Tai. Voy contigo a casa. Ya es hora de irse —dijo Masashi.

—Encantado de volver a verte, Masashi. Espero que se te ocurra alguna historia buena —Juan le dio la mano a Masashi en señal de despedida.

—¡Gracias, igualmente te vaya bien en el instituto! ¡Hasta otra! —se va con Tai.

Peña se quedó mirando como Tai junto a su tío se perdían por el horizonte de la calle. En ese mismo instante se dio cuenta de que aprobaría el examen.

Tai y Masashi caminaban por las ya oscuras calles de Odaiba. Tai iba con un sueño que no podía con él, pero Masashi parecía que iba muy fresco.

—¿Te has vuelto a alojar en un hotel? —preguntó el pequeño.

—Sí.

—Ya te podrías comprar una casa por Tokyo si vas a ser mangaka…

—Je, je. Sólo me paso por Tokyo cuando tengo una reunión con el editor. Donde de verdad me inspiro es en el campo. Al aire libre.

—Así te va.

—¡Oye, vaya esperanzas que tienes puestas en mí! —exclamó Masashi, con una sonrisa forzada.

—Tengo confianzas puestas en ti.

—¿De… de verdad? —impresionado.

—Sí, pese a que ya rozas los treinta años y sólo has logrado que publiquen una pobre historieta corta de cuatro viñetas.

—Eh… ¿gracias?

Tai rió.

—En serio —Taichi se giró hacia él y le sonrió—. Confío en tí, tío.

Masashi sonrió.

—Gracias. Y tú también deberías esforzarte en el colegio.

—Sí, supongo…

—¡Ambos tenemos que esforzarnos!

Taichi sólo sonrió.

Por la salida de una de las grandes estaciones de metro de Odaiba, andaba un exhausto padre de familia.

—Dios, qué día más demoledor... Primero la vieja bruja de mi suegra, y luego las horas extras en el trabajo… Definitivamente han hecho un plan entre todos para acabar conmigo.

«Yuuko Yagami, treintaiocho años, ejecutivo de una empresa de automóviles, casado y con dos hijos. A pesar de que soy quien trae el dinero a casa, mi mujer ya de por sí tiene una dictadura impuesta, administrando el dinero de la familia como ella cree conveniente (es decir, sin dejarme un duro para siquiera tomarme una cerveza con los compañeros del trabajo al salir). Mis hijos son aún pequeños y traviesos, por lo que en la mayoría del tiempo que estoy en casa los tengo encima… Para colmo, siempre que llego a casa me encuentro con el baño sin preparar… ¡Digo yo que me mereceré como mínimo una calurosa bienvenida a mi propio hogar, que soy yo quien mantiene en pie a la familia! Lo único que me da fuerzas es la cerveza que me voy a tomar cuando me bañe.

Finalmente llegó al piso donde viven. Yuuko entró, dando el aviso en voz alta y cambiándose los zapatos en la entrada de la casa.

—¡Hola, papá! —llegó Hikari, de forma fugaz a la entrada para recibir a su padre— ¿Me has traído lo que te pedí?

—Claro, cariño. Toma tu revista —le entrega el mandado y la pequeña lo recoge con muchas ganas, echándole una emotiva mirada al artículo con mucha energía.

—¡Muchas gracias! ¡Te quiero mucho!

—¿Ya te has bañado? —Yuuko se pone en pie.

—Pues claro. Ya todos estamos listos esperando a que vinieras para empezar a cenar.

—Menos yo, —se escucha la voz de Kurai desde el salón— que llegas a tardar más y me como tu cena.

«Como si me importara que ella me espere…», pensó Yuuko para sí mismo.

—Pues ve ya a tu silla, que ahora iré yo en cuanto me bañe —le dijo el señor Yagami a su hija.

—¡Vale! Voy a ver la tele con la abuela mientras tanto.

Hikari corrió hacia el salón ante la no convencida mirada de Yuuko.

—No sé yo si los programas de cotilleos de esa vieja son recomendables para que los vea la niña…, pero mientras no se coma la televisión, que vea lo que quiera —comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

Yuuko se dirigió a su cuarto para dejar sus cosas, pero lo detiene la figura de Tai, tumbada en la litera que compartía con su hermana.

—Buenas noches, hijo.

—Hola, papá —sin dejar de fijar la vista en el techo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Normalmente te veo con tu hermana en el salón viendo la tele.

—Simplemente estoy cansado.

Yuuko ya lo percibe desde kilómetros y decide tumbarse en la cama de Kari, la de abajo.

—¿Va todo bien?

—Sí.

—¿Qué tal te ha ido en el colegio?

—Como siempre.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí.

—¿No te has peleado con alguien?

—¿Y a qué viene tanta pregunta?

—Te escucho decaído.

—Imaginaciones tuyas.

—Soy tu padre, puedes contarme lo que sea. No te avergüences.

Tai se quedó callado y no dio respuesta.

—Cuéntame —insistió el padre.

Taichi soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos.

—El profesor de Matemáticas me ha dicho que deje el fútbol y me centre en una academia para mejorar los estudios si no apruebo el próximo examen...

—Pues ya sabes que debes hacer: estudiar. Échale coraje y saca ese examen.

—Pero si no entiendo nada... Me mareo cuando leo la primera página.

—El otro día me crucé con el padre de Sora. Me ha dicho que ha sacado un notable en el curso pasado. Pídele que te eche una mano.

—Ya me lo ha ofrecido ella, y aún no sé qué decirle.

—¡Pues ya está! Os conocéis desde que erais bebés. No entiendo el por qué dudas.

—No sé...

—Bien, como mañana no hayas estudiado con Sora, vendré yo personalmente del trabajo a ayudarte.

Tai rió levemente.

—Vale, aceptaré la ayuda de Sora. Gracias papá.

—De nada hijo. ¿Cuándo es el examen?

—El viernes a primera hora —Taichi comienza a bajar por la escalerilla de la cama hacia el suelo.

—Estamos a martes. Hay tiempo de sobra para que al menos apruebes.

—Me voy al salón con Kari. Gracias de nuevo, papá.

—De nada hijo —Taichi salió de la habitación y Yuuko se quedó ahí, observándole mientras se marchaba. — Sí que son cómodas estas literas. —dijo mientras botaba sobre el colchón.

—¡Cariño! ¡El baño se va a enfriar como no entres ya! —Escuchó gritar a su esposa desde la cocina.

—¡Ya voy!

Yuuko va a entrar, triunfante, al cuarto de baño. El vapor calentito de la bañera y el olor a sales de baño pedían a gritos la compañía del señor Yagami. Giró el pomo de la puerta despacio y con emoción, el mejor momento del día estaba a punto de llegar…

—¡Uy, Dios, ésta sí que es gorda! ¡Ahora te esperas, blandengue, que los fideos de esta noche están pidiendo a gritos la libertad! —Kurai apareció de la nada y se metió en el cuarto de baño.

Yuuko sonrió forzadamente.

—No… me…

El "jodas" del señor Yagami se escuchó por todo el vecindario. provocando incluso que algunos perros ladrasen.

Odaiba Elementary. Aula 232. El profesor Peña se encontraba frente a sus veinticinco alumnos.

—Ya basta de cháchara, señoras y señores. Estamos en el libro de Kanji en la página diecisiete. Hoy comenzaremos a hacer la sintaxis de oraciones. Como veo que aún no tenéis experiencia, comenzaremos por sujeto y predicado. ¿Alguien sabe medianamente de lo que hablo?

No hubo ningún voluntario, a excepción de Aki (la chica más dotada de la clase), quien tenía la mano levantada. Peña no le pidió respuesta a pesar de ello.

—Imaginaba algo así. ¿Alguien sabe al menos que es el sujeto?

Un chico de apariencia humilde levantó la mano.

—¿Nombre?

—Takahara Kenji.

—Todo el mundo sabe que sujeto es la acción de sujetar…—Respondió con tono de obviedad.

Todo el mundo comenzó a reír. Peña se echó una mano a la cabeza.

— Jodor… Takahara, ése era tu nombre, ¿me equivoco?

—Eh… no… —Contestó algo confundido.

—Atiende a la clase de hoy y retente a soltarme otra barbaridad como ésa próximamente. —Peña echó una mirada a la clase. Nadie excepto Aki tenía la mano levantada. — Mucho reírnos de Takahara, pero poca acción, eh…

Aún no hubo respuesta y no tuvo otro remedio más que preguntarle a Aki.

—Es la parte principal de una oración que está compuesta por un sintagma nominal, precedido por un determinante, núcleo y adyacente. Realiza la acción del verbo en el predicado. —Aki se levantó con toda la ilusión del mundo.

—Vaya, me deja impresionado, señorita Miura. Me gusta su nivel. Le pondré un positivo.

Aki se volvió a sentar en su sitio.

—Bueno, como bien ha dicho la señorita Miura, es la parte principal de la oración en la que comienza la acción. Ha dicho cosas más complicadas, pero eso no nos interesa ahora ya que no es de vuestro nivel. El predicado es el resto de la oración. Básicamente es todo aquello que no es sujeto.

Tai se puso a imitar el acento del profesor en bajito y Sora no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa. Peña miró hacia ellos y sonrió.

—Pongamos un ejemplo de oración: Yagami quiere pedirle salir a Takenouchi esta noche.

Toda la clase empezó a reírse menos Tai y Sora, que se habían puesto muy ruborizados.

—¿Otra vez insinuando? —dijo Tai.

—No, no. Nada de eso, señor Yagami. Es una simple oración que pongo de ejemplo para enseñaros a analizar. ¿O se da por aludido?

—Pero es de mal gusto. —habló Sora.

—Bien, ¿tenéis algo más que añadir?

—... no. —respondieron ambos.

—Excelente... y prosiguiendo con la clase. ¿Alguien me puede identificar el sujeto y el predicado de la oración que cité?

—¡YO! —Aki se levantó bruscamente. —Yagami: es el sujeto, núcleo y sintagma nominal; quiere pedirle salir a Takenouchi esta noche: es el predicado. "Quiere pedirle" será el núcleo mientras "salir" será un sintagma preposicional. "A Takenouchi" es un complemento indirecto y "esta noche" un complemento circunstancial de tiempo.

Hubo un silencio en la clase.

—Eh... bien, señorita Mihura... Aunque solo he pedido el sujeto y el predicado, todo lo demás creo que es para más adelante.—Peña se encontraba impresionado.

—Pero no me puede negar que he estado muy bien.

—Cierto, no es materia de este curso. —Admitió Peña.

El tiempo pasó y por fin llegó el final de la clase. Peña miró su reloj.

—Chicos, se acabó la clase. Hacedme los ejercicios que vienen señalados en la página para mañana. Nos vemos.

Todo el mundo se despidió del profesor con una reverencia y éste se marchó. En una zona de la clase hablaban Tai, Matt, Sora, Kenji y Yamada.

—Ese profesor me está empezando a caer mal. No hace más que recriminarnos a mí y a Sora. —Se quejó Tai.

—Para recriminaciones a mí. Se cree que soy subnormal. —Se lamentó Kenji.

—Eres subnormal. —dijo Yamada con simpleza.

—¿Cómo dices? —Kenji le miró enojado.

—Eh, tranquilizaros. No os peleéis vosotros, que esto no tiene por qué ser una pelea entre amigos. —Intervino Matt.

—¿Este tío mi amigo? Tienes un concepto muy equivocado de mí, Matt. —Yamada hizo una mueca.

—Él ha empezado. Además, yo sí que no me junto con creídos.

—Te pica que sea perfecto y tú no.

—¡Parad ya! Estábamos hablando del profesor nuevo, no de vuestras estúpidas diferencias. Y te lo digo sobre todo a ti, Ryu. —Sora señaló a Yamada.

—Vamos Sora, no me digas que tú no te diviertes viendo como el profesor humilla a Takahara.

—Ya me reiré yo cuando te humille. —dijo Kenji.

—Mira chaval, no todos somos como tú. Recapacita y entenderás.

—¡Ya me estás empezando a hartar! —Kenji estaba a punto de explotar.

La profesora de inglés entró al aula y saludó a sus alumnos. Su presencia aligeró un poco la tensión generada y cada uno vuelve a su sitio.

Después de las clases, en la calle, Tai y Sora caminaban.

—Bueno, solo espero que al menos me sirvas una buena merienda. —Mencionó Tai.

—Encima de que te doy clases gratis...

—Debería cobrar por esto…

—Qué cara más dura… Mi madre ha hecho una tarta para merendar.—sonrió.

—¡¿En serio?! —exclamó ilusionado.

—Sí, ya que vienes como invitado mi madre la ha preparado.

—¡Ah! ¿Cómo está tu madre?

—Pues ahí sigue con sus flores. Sigo pensando que quiere más a las flores que a mí...

—Qué tonta eres, dale gracias a que tienes a tu madre y no a la mía.

—Tu madre es un cielo.

Taichi rió.

—Definitivamente no la conoces.

Sora lo observó.

—Hoy te veo más animado, no sé si alegrarme o creo que antes eras más tranquilito.

—Sí, hoy me siento en plena forma.

—Je, je. Me alegro…

Tai la miró, confundido.

—Bueno vamos. Que mi madre se enfada mucho cuando llego tarde. —le apuró Sora.

—Mejor... Ya he vivido experiencias de tu madre hecha una furia...

Por fin llegaron a casa de Sora. La señora Takenouchi finiquitó los platos de cada uno. La mesa ya se encontraba puesta.

—Hola mamá.

—¡Hola, señora Takenouchi!

—Hola hija. ¡Tai! ¿Cómo estás? —saludó la señora Takenouchi al castaño.

—Muy bien, gracias.

—Me alegro, tu madre bien, ¿no?

—Ya hace tiempo que perdí el contacto sentimental con mi madre. Para mí que siempre está enojada.

—¡Ay, no digas eso de tu madre! Bueno, la comida ya está servida. Id a dejar las maletas en la habitación de Sora y vamos a empezar.

—¡Ya vamos! —Ambos chicos se dirigieron a la habitación de la peliroja.

Una vez llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Sora, esta se giró hacia Tai.

—Tai, tengo que ir al servicio. Entra a mi habitación y espérame, no me tardo. —sonrió.

—De acuerdo. —asintió el castaño. Sora se giró en dirección al cuarto de baño.

Taichi giró el pomo de la puerta y entró, pero lo que vio le dejó petrificado.

—Bonjour.

Yagami se quedó en un silencio sepulcral.


	3. Chapter 3

Casa Yagami.

Yuuko se encontraba fregando los platos del desayuno mientras tatareaba una cancioncilla. Le resultaba agradable esa labor de ama de casa a esas horas de la mañana, en una soledad en la casa que a veces gusta y otras no, pero en ese momento se podría decir lo primero. Una soledad que, al poco rato, se dio cuenta era inexistente desde ayer por la tarde al oír abrir la puerta de la habitación de los invitados.

—Pero qué ruido mas desagradable hace vuestro despertador —dijo Kurai, saliendo de la habitación de invitados—. Me da arcadas, casi devuelvo las albóndigas que me freí anoche para conciliar el sueño.

Yuuko suspiró y rodó los ojos.

—Buenos días mamá, ¿cómo has dormido?

—Pues mal, pero bueno, voy a vaciar primero mi barriga —abrió la puerta del servicio— y  
luego ya iré a por el frigorífico. —Entra en el servicio y cierra la puerta.

—No tiene remedio...—murmuró fregando otro plato.—Mamá, ¿Hasta cuando dijiste que piensas quedarte?—preguntó en voz alta.

—Yo prefiero no limitar mi visita —gritó desde el cuarto de baño—. Si total, no te preocupes, no me molestáis... bueno tu marido sí, pero si trae cada mes su sueldo, me compensa.  
Yuuko cerró los ojos, lamentándose.

—¿Por qué no puedes llevarte bien con Susumu...?

—Desde que te casaste con él soy de la que se ríen siempre mis amigas cuando jugamos al cinquillo. Solo ha hecho dos cosas bien: Poner conejo en el banquete de vuestra boda y tus hijos.

—Pues a la boda fuiste vestida de tal manera que parecías una duquesa asistiendo a la boda de la reina de Inglaterra, no parecías pensar lo mismo que ahora...

—Hombre no, si te parece voy encima con un trapo puesto, ya tienen en el bingo suficiente motivo para reírse de mí teniéndole como yerno —dijo mientras tiraba de la cisterna. Después sale del baño—. Yo que tú ponía ambientador, que sólo hay un baño en la casa.

—Dios...—Yuuko se llevó una mano a la cabeza, terminando por fin de fregar los platos.—Hoy tengo que salir, así que estarás a cargo de los niños.

—Bueno, a ver al final quién está a cargo de quien —abrió el frigorífico.

Yuuko miró a su madre.

—¿No prefieres que te haga yo el desayuno?

—Lo siento mucho hija pero yo ya no me fio de tus desayunos. Capaz eres de meterme algo bajo en grasa, ¡parece que me quieres matar de hambre! —dijo sacando una bandeja de donuts de chocolate del frigorífico y metiéndose uno en la boca. Acto seguido se sentó en el sofá.

—Haz lo que quieras. Bueno, me voy. Cuando lleguen los niños asegúrate de abrirles la puerta.

Kurai encendió la televisión y puso un programa de cotilleo mientras se comía su bandeja de donuts.

—Mmm... tengo que beber algo, que no quiero que esto baje a palo seco... —se levantó, abrió el frigorífico y cogió un zumo de pomelo—. Pero qué mierda compra mi hija. Brr... ¡fruta! A quién se le ocurre —dejó el zumo y cogió un batido de chocolate—. Esto sí, seguro que es idea de mi Taichi, él si que quiere a su abuela —con la botella se dirigió al sofá y le dio un trago desde la propia botella.

Mientras Kurai veía la televisión, el tiempo pasaba y las horas se iban de par en par y la abuela acabó roncando entre la bandeja y la cantidad de comida que había agarrado para desayunar. Escuchaba una voz a lo lejos, pero ella no sabía qué era y decidió ignorarlo. Después de que volviera oír la misma distorsión sintió algo parecido a un zarandeo. Kurai soltó un déjame inentendible hasta que al fin se escuchó claramente:

—¡Despierta, Abuela! —llamaba su nieta Hikari, mientras agitaba con sus dos manitas el enorme brazo de su abuela.

—¡Ay! —Se incorporó— Si eres tú, ¿qué quieres?

—¡Abuela, estabas dormida! ¡Me asustaste mucho, por un instante pensé que habías muerto!

—¡Qué tonterías dices! Vaya susto que me has pegado, del miedo me han bajado los donuts de golpe y ahora tengo hambre. Voy a desayunar otra vez —se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina.

—¡¿Otra vez?! Abuela, te acabarás la despensa.

—Eso es culpa de tu padre, que no trabaja lo suficiente y no hay dinero para llenarla —dijo agachándose y cogiendo un paquete de cañas de chocolate.

Hikari miró a su abuela y se encogió de hombros.

—Estaré en mi habitación abuela, volveré luego.

—¿A dónde vas? ¿No ves que estoy mayor y necesito atención y ayuda? Ven y siéntate y  
vemos una novela en la tele —dijo mientras se dirigía al sofá.

Hikari dudó, pero después asintió sonriente.

—¡Está bien!—la niña se sentó junto a ella en el sofá.

—Elige novela: "La amante", "Egumi" o "Pasión nipona" —dijo encendiendo la televisión.

—Etto... —Kari posó un dedo en su barbilla.—supongo que "Pasión nipona".

Kurai cambió de canal y puso la novela.

—Pues ya ha empezado. Mira te cuento: El guapo ese de azul quiere a esa otra, pero la otra esta saliendo con otro que es primo del otro, y entonces el otro que está celoso quiere matar al otro y la otra no lo sabe, y el otro lo quiere llevar a una isla desierta al otro para matarlo y coincide con que la otra va a veranear allí, entonces el otro aprovecha para ir con ella y que no se de cuenta para coger al otro y...

—¿Uh? ¿El guapo de azul quiere matar a la otro por que quiere ir a veranear con el otro a una isla desierta por que quiere al otro que es primo suyo?

—No, no entiendes nada, el de azul quiere matar al otro en una isla desierta donde la otra veranea porque está celoso, entonces para que la otra no se de cuenta, se va con la otra para distraerla y así matar al otro, dice que se lo quiere echar a los tiburones.

Kurai y Kari se quedaron viendo un rato la televisión.

—Niña, despierta a tu hermano que luego por la noche no va a tener sueño.

—Tai no está durmiendo abuela, se ha ido a estudiar a casa de Sora.

Kurai abrió los ojos como platos y empezó a tener náuseas y a transpirar.

—En casa... la... en casa de... pelirroja —empezó a sudar y a jadear—. Me muero...

—Abuela, ¿qué pasa?—Kari se giró preocupada hacia ella.

Había visto cosas muy raras. Pero raras a más no poder: desde un dinosaurio que escupía fuego hasta un cactus con guantes de boxeo; pero nunca antes, repito, nunca antes había visto algo igual.

—Esto deben ser los nervios previos al examen. Estoy viendo a un cerdo con gafas de sol, sombrero y gabardina —decía Taichi mientras reía de forma nerviosa.

—Es el colmo... —El cerdo saltó de la cama a una silla más próxima— Esperaba otro tipo de bienvenida.

—"No me digas que..."—pensó angustiado Taichi, mirando a la criatura.—¿Acaso eres un digimon...? ¡¿Acaso te ha enviado Gennai?!—exclamó.

—Pero qué dices.

—¡Contesta! ¡¿Agumon y los demás están bien?!

—No sé quién es ese tal Gennaro ni el perro del que hablas —el cerdo se quitó el sombrero y dejó asomar sus orejas— Mi nombre es Jampier Andre Joseph de Chatrebrian, aunque me puedes llamar Jamp, si gustas. Encantado de conocerte.

Dicho esto, arrojó sin ningún éxito su sombrero a la percha, cayendo al suelo su sombrero. Taichi miró la escena con cara de completa circunstancia y Jampier, inmutado, se dirigió al sombrero para pisotearlo con furia. Una vez se hubo desquitado, lo recogió y volvió a subirse a la silla.

Tai le miró unos segundos y se acercó a la criatura, con pasos algo inseguros.

—¿Qué eres…?

—Eh, listillo sin peinar, aquí las preguntas las hago yo.

—¿Eres un cerdo...?—Tai le ignoró descaradamente.

—No soy un cerdo, soy un prestigioso agente francés de la Interpol —respondió Jampier, con soberbia.

Taichi pareció reaccionar de repente y se alejó.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando? Esto no puede ser algo real, tienen que ser imaginaciones mías.

—Por desgracia para ti, no lo son —se giró—. Si he aparecido ante ti, da por seguro que es por algo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres...? ¿Por qué estás en la habitación de Sora?—el chico le miró con desconfianza.

—Quizá la respuesta a esa pregunta es, también, la misma a la de por qué estás tú aquí.  
¿Eh?—Taichi le miró aún más desconcertado. ¿Qué era lo que ese cerdo decía?

—Yo soy su mejor amigo, ¿qué es lo que quieres tú?

Jampier lo miró.

—Al fin hiciste la pregunta clave.

Taichi y Jampier se miraron de forma intensa durante unos segundos. El cerdo llegó hasta a segregar sudor de su frente. Taichi estaba esperando una respuesta. Jampier se dispuso a responder, pero primero se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un puro.

—Para dar por saco —se encendió el puro y comenzó a fumar mientras Taichi caía al suelo del completo chasco que se ha llevado.

—No estoy entendiendo nada...

—Pues es muy simple, el único motivo que estoy aquí es para molestar.

—¿Y lo dices con todo el descaro?—Taichi enarcó una ceja.

—Es así, no hay otra manera de decirlo.

—¿Cómo entraste aquí?

Jampier miró hacia los lados, mientras respingaba su enorme hocico porrino. El móvil de Taichi sonó de repente desde su bolsillo.

Mientras tanto, en casa de los Yagami:

Kari había tomado su revista y con ella abanicaba desesperadamente a su abuela.

—Abuela, ¡¿qué tienes?!—preguntó con desesperación.

—Llama al SAMUR...

—¡Si, si...!—La niña corrió de un lado a otro angustiada, pero enseguida regresó al lado de su abuela.—No sé cuál es el número...—gimió.

Kurai no respondió, simplemente seguía jadeando. Hikari tomó el teléfono.

—Y mamá no tiene móvil... mejor llamaré a papá. —Hikari estuvo a punto de comenzar a marcar pero la abuela le detuvo.

—¡NO! ¡Que si no me dejará morir!

Hikari hizo una mueca de completo desconcierto, pero casi enseguida sacudió la cabeza.

—Entonces sólo me queda llamar a Tai...

Taichi se sobresaltó ante el sonido de su móvil y lo tomó torpemente sin dejar de ver a Jampier, el cual le miraba atentamente en cada movimiento.

—¿Si?

—¡Tadi! —Kari estaba muy exaltada.

—¡Que no me llames así!—Gritó Taichi apretando los ojos.—¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Por qué estás tan agitada?

—¡La-la abuela! ¡Actúa raro!

—No te preocupes, eso es que no se ha tomado la merienda. Dale unas magdalenas o algo.

—¡No hay tiempo! ¡Ven y llama a la ambulancia!

Tai se preocupó al escuchar a su hermana tan alterada.

—Trata de calmarte, ahora mismo voy hacia allá.

Sin decir más, Taichi salió de la habitación dejando a Jampier fumándose un puro encima de la cama de Sora.

Por el camino se cruzó con Sora quién extañada le preguntó:

—¿Adónde vas?

—Sora por favor llama a una ambulancia y envíala a mi casa, ya estudiaremos otro día.

—¡¿Cómo?! —Sora se alarmó.

La madre de Sora salió de la entrada del salón, preocupada.

—¡¿Ha pasado algo?!

—¡Es mi abuela! Hikari me ha llamado diciéndome que estaba sufriendo un ataque, ¡por favor llamen rápido a la ambulancia!

Taichi salió de la casa y cerró la puerta tan rápido que pareció que hubiera metido un portazo.

Sora salió disparada a llamar a una ambulancia. La respondieron y la pelirroja le dio los detalles del domicilio.

Mientras tanto, en la casa Yagami.

—¡Abuela resiste, Tai ya está de camino!—Kari volvió al lado de su abuela, tenía la cara lacrimosa.

La abuela dejó de restregarse por el suelo por unos momentos y miró a su nieta atentamente.

—¿Ya está de camino?

Kari asintió moviendo la cabeza, demasiado asustada como para responder.

—Uf, menos mal. Ya me estaban saliendo ampollas de tanto menearme como un gorrino —la abuela se levantó y se sacudió el polvo con su mano.

La menor miró incrédula la tranquilidad con la que su abuela se levantó y dijo aquello.

—¿A-abuela...?

La abuela la miró.

—¿Qué coño pasa? ¿Tengo monos en la cara?

—T-tú... estabas...—le señaló con el dedo, aún sin salir de su asombro.

—¿Yo estaba qué?

—¿Acaso no estabas sufriendo un ataque...?

—Pues claro que no. No podía permitir que Taichi se quedara en casa de la pelirroja. Al menos así, lo he conseguido. Ya te digo yo, Hikari: esa chica no me gusta nada.

—Abuela...—Hikari no sabía si aliviarse de que su abuela estuviera bien o enfadarse por haberle hecho pasar semejante susto.

—Bueno, sigamos viendo la telenovela, que el Kuroisho va a llegar a la casa de la otra y no me quiero perder la cara que va a poner cuando la vea acostándose con el otro —se sienta de nuevo en el sofá.

Hikari se quedó de pie, sin saber exactamente qué hacer o qué decir. Su hermano ahora mismo debía estar corriendo en dirección a casa igual o más preocupado que como ella estuvo antes.

Kurai la miró de nuevo y le hizo un ademán.

—Venga, ven.

Justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta, Kari se dirigió a abrir y cuando lo hizo, Tai entró apresuradamente.

—¡ABUELA, YA VIENE LA...! —Taichi la observó patidifuso, comiéndose un donut  
mientras ve la tele— ... ¿abuela?

—¡Taichi ya has vuelto! Anda cógete un donut y siéntate a ver la novela con nosotras, que ahora viene la parte en la que la otra pilla al otro intentando matar al guapo que quiere acostarse con la...

—¡HIKARI! —Taichi interrumpió a su abuela encolerizado.

—H-hermano... yo no sabía nada, me ha engañado a mi también...—lloriqueó Kari señalando a su abuela.

—¿Engañar? Si para salvarle de las garras de la pelirroja hay que engañar, se engaña —dijo Kurai.

—¡¿QUÉ?! Abuela, ¡¿acaso eres consciente de lo que acabas de hacer?! ¡ACABAS DE FINGIR TU LECHO DE MUERTE! —gritó Tai.

—¿Pero por qué me gritas? ¡Si te he salvado de que la pelirroja te intentase conquistar!

—Abuela... —Taichi musitaba furioso.

De repente, se oyó a una multitud llegar, y Taichi, Hikari y Kurai rodaron sus ojos hacia la puerta.

Los hijos Yagami se miraron temerosos por lo que se avecinaba.

—El SAMU —dijo Kurai, tranquila.

Kari se escondió detrás de su hermano.

De repente, un estruendo inundó la casa y la puerta de la familia Yagami se echó abajo. Sora junto a un equipo de socorristas médicos entraron al lugar.

—¡TRANQUILA KURAI, LA AMBULANCIA YA ESTÁ AQUÍ!—Exclamó Sora.

—Encima me tutea, si es que se lo gana —dijo Kurai de brazos cruzados.

—¡Nobuo Sato, médico del Hospital Central de Tokyo! ¡¿Dónde está el enfermo?! —dijo uno de los médicos, eufórico, a Tai y Hikari.

Tai se echó la cara a una mano.

Sora jaló de la ropa al médico y lo guió desesperada hacia donde Kurai estaba.

—¡RÁPIDO, ES E...lla...—Sora se quedó sin habla al mirar a la mujer sentada tranquilamente en el sofá.

—No queremos flores —respondió Kurai—. Hikari, échalos. Queremos intimidad.

Todo el equipo de médicos se quedó en silencio. Nobuo Sato dio dos pasos hacia adelante y leyó un informe.

—Esto... ejem... ¿Es usted Kurai Furakawa?

—Para ti soy la "Precipitación de Kyoto" —dijo Kurai sin siquiera mirarle.

—¡MALDITA SEA! ¡Esta mujer está mejor que yo! ¡Quién ha sido el gracioso que ha llamado al hospital! —miró a Tai.— ¿Has sido tú, verdad?

—Señor, escuche...

—Fuiste tú, entonces. Eres uno de esos graciosillos que se PARTEN EL CULO por hacer venir a una puta ambulancia —decía mientras se acercaba a Tai y éste retrocedía— Seguro que eres de esos que en el colegio les quita el bocadillo al primo de la clase, ¿verdad?

—Señor...

—¡O uno de esos que va llamando a los timbres de las casas y sale corriendo! ¡Y seguro que dejas a los pestes y rarillos de la clase para los último en la elección del equipo de fútbol en las clases de educación física!...

—¡Oye, no te acerques a mi Taichi! —Gritó Kurai, señalando al médico. Acto seguido, miró a Miko— ¡Miko, ataca!

El gato sólo maulló.

Una auxiliar se aproximó.

—Pero entonces, ¿quién ha llamado? Díganoslo por las buenas, es lo mejor para todos.

—¡CONFIESA! ¡CADA SEGUNDO QUE SIGAS NEGÁNDOLO LA MULTA ASCENDERÁ 100 YENS! —gritó a Tai.

—Esa ha sido la pelirroja, que ha querido hacer la gracia. —dijo Kurai mirando a Sora frunciendo el entrecejo.

—¡¿Eh?!—Sora abrió los ojos de par en par ante la acusación de Kurai.

—Ahora que lo dices —Sato miró a Sora, mientras dejaba a Tai e iba a por ella—. Fuiste tú  
la que llamó al hospital.

Taichi no podía permitir que la culpa recayera sobre Sora.

—¡He-he sido yo! ¡Yo le dije que llamara a la ambulancia! ¡Ha sido todo cosa mía! —confesó Tai.

—¡Taichi no te excuses! ¡No permitiré que te eche el muerto la pelirroja! —dijo Kurai. Luego señaló a Sora— ¡Ella es la culpable!

—P-pero yo...—Sora no sabía que decir, estaba completamente confundida con aquella situación.

—¡No, no! ¡Fui yo quien llamó a Tai para que él llamara a la ambulancia! ¡Todo ha sido culpa mía!—Kari se echó a llorar.

—¡No, Hikari! ¡No te eches las culpas, aún eres muy pequeña. Yo he sido el irresponsable! —dijo Tai, también lloroso.

Ambos hermanos lloran mientras permanecen abrazados y de rodillas. Todos los médicos miraron la escena completamente desconcertados.

Fuera, Susumu Yagami cogía el ascensor para llegar al fin a su casa. Marcó el número del piso y esperó pacientemente a llegar arriba.

—Hoy me han dado el día libre. Le daré una sorpresa a Hikari y aprovecharé para bañarme temprano. Hoy sin duda es mi día de suerte.

Susumu se aproximó a su apartamento y lo primero que se encontró fue su puerta echada abajo, a lo cuál respondió con casi un ataque al corazón de los de verdad.

—LA... LA... PUERTA...

Susumu se aproximó y vio a la multitud de enfermeros que había. Entonces se asustó.

—¡Hikari, Kurai! ¡¿Les ha pasado algo?! —entró y vio a Sora la primera, que era la que estaba más retirada después de todos los médicos— ¡¿Sora?!

—¡Señor Yagami!—Exclamó Sora al verle.

—¡¿Qué ha pasado?! ¡¿Dónde está Tai?!

Sato se giró como un buho hacia el señor Yagami y ahora éste tomó la atención de todos. Hikari y  
Taichi pararon de llorar y miraron a su padre.

—El que faltaba —comentó Kurai.

Susumu se quedó sin palabras.

—... ¿qué está pasando aquí?

Sato se aclaró la voz.

—¿Es usted el dueño de la casa y padre de estos dos chicos?

—Eh... sí. ¿Por qué?

Sato le plantó al señor Yagami una extensa factura en los morros.

—¡Entonces usted asumirá la penalización por llamar a un equipo de socorristas en vano y, por ende, burla a la seguridad social!

A Susumu se le desorbitaban los ojos al ver el papel.

—Pero qué...

Sato y su equipo se disponían a salir por la puerta.

—En un plazo de diez días debe estar la cantidad exactas, o en caso contrario la cantidad aumentará.

Los médicos se fueron, dejando al señor Yagami en completo silencio, a Sora sin saber que decir, a Tai y a Kari mirando a su padre con miedo, y a la abuela Kurai...

—¡Uy, Dios! ¡Qué apretón! —Kurai corrió a encerrarse en el cuarto de baño.

Susumu comenzó a llorar de la rabia en el mismo suelo de su casa mientras era observado por los tres niños elegidos.


End file.
